


I Just Clean Here!

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cleaning Job for the Reader, Courtship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Comedy, Self-Insert, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to do your job and clean those damn rooms!</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling down and I needed to write this, even tho I have other fics and real life stuff to do.
> 
> I just needed it. Expect more. I have the whole thing planned out already.

You wake up with no recollection of where you are or how you even got here. Actually, you don’t remember anything about yourself except your name. With panic, you look around the small cottage you are in. It looks humble and only has the most basic things. The bed you are laying on is hard and uncomfortable, and the blanket covering you is made of some coarse material, but right now you don’t care about this. Still looking around, you notice the man sitting on a chair next to the bed.

“You are finally awake. Do you want some water?” He asks kindly.

You are suspicious of him, but since you just woke up and have no idea what is going on, you have no choice but to nod your head. Besides, if the older man wanted to harm you, he could have done that when you were sleeping.

He gets up from the chair and disappears into another room in the cottage. You want to look around some more, but stay vigilant, observing the space the man disappeared to.

When the older man comes back with the water, you take it with a silent look of thanks. As you drink the cold liquid, you realize how parched your throat truly was. Out of the corner of your eye you observe your host. He is maybe in his late 50s, early 60s, with silver hair and a bushy beard. He wears strange robes, like some kind of monk. His eyes… They are kind and blue, but they clearly saw too much. They look older than the man himself.

“What’s your name?” He asks suddenly.

You look at him with sadness, giving him back the now empty cup. Your name… The only thing you have left.

“Y/N.”

 

***

 

Luke, because this is the name of your host as you find out later, is very good to you. He only questioned you a little at the beginning, but when it turned out that nothing could bring back your memories, he stopped. Luke offered that he could let you live with him and help you until you decide what you want to do.

You are grateful and you try to show it by keeping the little cottage clean, cooking, and generally helping with whatever you can. You find that cleaning is something you are naturally good at, as if you were born to do just that.

You don’t know much about Luke. He is a quiet person, often getting lost in his thoughts. You sometimes find him standing on the cliff of the little island you live on, gazing at the endless sea with painful sadness. But he never cries.

Luke teaches you many things. How to grow stuff, how to tell what is edible or not. How to prepare simple dishes, clean specific materials more easily. How to sew your own clothing. He tries to teach you some new languages, but you can never grasp them. Luke theorizes that it has something to do with your memory loss.

You often want to ask him why he is the only person living on the island, why did he chose the life of a hermit. You want to ask about the world out of your little calm paradise. But you never do. You don’t see a point to it and Luke always closes off when the topic of the outside comes up.

But you both know that one day you will have to leave and it is inevitable that you are torn away from the calm of your new home.

 

***

 

The day comes sooner than you expected. You feel sort of restless one day and you know it’s time. You don’t know how or why now. You just know.

“Luke.” You say as you walk up to him.

He is gazing at the sea again.

“I know.” He answers without looking back at you.

Luke has the uncanny ability of knowing things. He always knew how you were feeling and what you were thinking. You thought it strange, but never questioned it. That would be rude and ungrateful after all the man has done for you.

“I’m afraid.” You say after a moment.

You already miss him. Tears appear in your eyes that you can’t control as they spill down your cheeks. You feel like you are about to lose a part of yourself. It’s a terrible feeling, especially since you still do not remember a thing about your past.

Luke finally turns to look at you. For the first time ever, you see tears in his own eyes. He walks up to you and envelops you in his surprisingly strong arms. You bury your face in his robes and inhale the scent of the person who has done so much for you. A person who gave you your life back. It smells like home.

“It will be alright.” You hear him whisper softly.

You nod, believing him instantly and calming down.

Luke has a way of knowing things after all.

 

***

 

You know you don’t have much to offer. So you are ecstatic when you land a job as a cleaner on the First Order’s main ship, the _Finalizer_. You were a little skeptical about working for a clearly military organization. Your lack of knowledge about the outside world politics was showing. You didn’t know whether the First Order was someone to join or avoid at all cost. But they didn’t ask many questions and the pay seemed good. Or at least you thought so. After all, you were still confused by the credits system.

You started small, cleaning the places that no one else would. One would think that with all the technology available and droids, they wouldn’t need someone to clean on the ship. But apparently there are some things that only a human can do. You weren’t complaining though. It was still more than you could ask for with your lack of experience in anything and your shady lack of past.

You were good at your job. So good that the supervisor has decided that you would be promoted. You climbed the ladder of career, if this could be called one, until one day your supervisor came to you with evident excitement on his face.

“Y/N!” he shouts.

You look at the man with a questioning look, frozen in your work. 

“Yes, Sir?” You say quietly.

The man’s face is split into a huge grin. But it’s not pleasant. You do not like the mean sparkle in his eyes. While he is the one who promoted you so many times, he is also the one who seems to take the most enjoyment in having you do the worst of jobs in your new positions. You think he just enjoys watching you suffer. You believe it’s some kind of jealousy, but never say it out loud. You remember that one girl who called him out on his behavior. You haven’t seen her since.

That’s how the First Order works.

“I have great news for you! You are being promoted again. Guess what you will be doing now?” He asks with a nasty smirk

You grimace a little. This means nothing good for you.

“What will I be doing, Sir?” You ask, because what else can you do?

“From now on, you will be responsible for cleaning the personal rooms of the three most important people on the _Finalizer_ : Lord Ren, General Hux, and Captain Phasma.”

You let go of the electric broom you have been holding. Your eyes widen in shock at the news. This is definitely not good. You heard stories about the last cleaners who were working for those three. Either they were kicked out after a week, ended up in the med-bay, or… ended up dead.

You supervisor must really hate you.

“Sir, can’t I just keep doing my current job?” You ask for the first time since you started working here.

You are terrified. This work so far has been good for you, because you didn’t have to interact with a lot of people. You find human contact difficult due to your memory loss. Often, you would do things that were considered rude or strange, because you simply had no idea how to act around people. That’s why you didn’t really make friends among the rest of the cleaning staff.

Thinking about having to deal with the three most important and dangerous people on the ship just causes you to panic. You feel an anxiety attack coming your way. You need to calm down.

When your supervisor tells you that you have no choice, you end up crying in your little room for hours.

 

***

 

The first one you meet is General Hux.

You don’t think you like him that much.

“Millicent’s fur needs to be brushed daily, but with the soft brush, the hard one is for her shedding period. Her water always has to be fresh. Right now she is on pre-made food, but once it ends, we will switch to cooked meals…”

You almost roll your eyes at the General. He has been talking non-stop since you came in and informed him you were the new cleaning help. You asked about anything important that you should know about when cleaning his room. No one ever told you about that damn cat of his.

“Sir?” You interrupt, because enough is enough.

Hux looks at you angrily. You heard that the man was a control freak and loved order. Speaking out of turn must not be something he has to deal with often.

“I only come to your rooms on the first day of the week.” You continue.

The General is looking at you in disbelief, holding the meowing and squirming orange furball. Seems like dearest Millie is also done with her owner for the time being.

“Aren’t you supposed to clean my rooms and take care of my things every day? That’s what the others have been doing before you.” He says, narrowing his eyes.

A frown appears on his face. _Not good_ , you think. Pissing him off on the first day is not a good idea.

“Well Sir, the supervisor has also assigned me to Lord Ren and Captain Phasma, and I still have some of my other duties to attend to. Which means I am available for you only once a week.” You answer.

Inside, you are smirking. You hope the supervisor is the one who gets in trouble for this. After all, it’s not your fault he has made such decision regarding your work schedule.

Unleashing a pissed off General Hux on him would be a dream come true.

Hux only keeps looking at you in disbelief.

“You are also assigned to Ren?” He asks quietly.

You feel that there is something more to the question that you can’t quiet grasp. You shrug mentally. Whatever the problem between Hux and Ren is, they can work it out between themselves. You are here only to clean.

“Yes Sir.” You say, in case you are supposed to affirm that.

You still cannot grasp the delicate concept of human interaction.

Hux looks at you for a long, silent moment. The pause is a welcome break from his constant pattering from before, yet also makes you anxious. Maybe he will kick you out right away?

“Alright then. Since you are here only once a week, you can start by cleaning up the bedroom.” He says finally and turns his back on you.

You sigh in relief as the General ignores you for the time being. You can go and do what you are good at.

The almost mechanical movements you make help you calm down your racing heart.

You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath for so long.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues.

The General mostly ignores you for the rest of the day, after all, he is a busy man. Hux only speaks when he tells you what to do next and what not to touch. He comes and goes throughout the day. You observe him, because you are good at it, observing others. For someone with memory loss, this is a good exercise to remember things about others that may seem insignificant at first, but tell you a lot about the person.

For example, the General’s face twitches in anger without his control every time Lord Ren is mentioned during one of the calls he receives.

Luckily, today you only had to do a more general cleaning of Hux’s rooms. They consist of a bedroom, a private bathroom, and a spacious room that works both as working space and a living room. The design is very minimalist, but the furniture is obviously very expensive. You remember touching the black, silk sheets when making the bed; how nice they felt. You don’t remember if you have ever touched something so delicate before.

Usually, this kind of work would take you less than a day, but this is the first time you are here. You are in no hurry and you are still learning about those rooms.

You still have to brush Millicent’s fur and take care of her needs, so there is that too.

When the day part of the cycle is ending and you are done with all that the General has told you to do, you turn to face him.

Hux is sitting on one of the black, leather couches, immersed in some kind of report. You don’t want to interrupt him, but you would also like to just go take a shower, eat something, and sleep. You didn’t even realize how tired you were.

“Sir?” You say softly.

The General doesn’t respond. His eyes are narrowed and he is frowning, lost in thought.

“Sir?” You say a little louder.

This time he hears you. His green eyes pierce yours and you start to feel a little uncomfortable. They are really intense and focused on you completely.

“What?” He asks, some irritation creeping into his voice.

You bite your lip due to nervousness. But at the same time you have nothing to be nervous about. You did your job and you just want to go rest.

“I have finished all the tasks. May I be dismissed?” You ask.

The General looks at you with evident surprise now.

“You did? But that’s impossible…” He mutters.

You raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Impossible? You usually do more than this in the day part of the cycle. What kind of cleaners were working for him before that he is so surprised?

Hux doesn’t say anything more but gets up and goes to him bedroom in silence. You hear him moving around. He also goes into the bathroom. Then he comes back to the main room and also inspects it.

While the General is obviously checking your work, you hear a loud purr next to your leg and feel something rubbing against it. You look down to see Millicent gazing at you expectantly and meowing now. Your fingers itch to pet her, it’s an instinctual reaction, but you stop yourself. You have no idea how Hux might react to you being too familiar with his precious cat on the first day.

You are so focused on her that you don’t notice when the General stops to look at you silently.

You lift up your head finally, Millicent deciding to rub against your leg again. You know you will have to clean your pants from the orange fur later.

You finally see Hux gazing at you in silence, observing. His eyes are too intense when they focus on you. You avert your own gaze a little, straightening your back, looking at his chest. Focusing on the black of his shirt is much easier.

“Well, I have to be honest, I’m pleasantly surprised. You did all I asked in a proper time frame and exceptionally well. The cleaners before you have never managed to do that, especially not on the first day.” Hux’s voice breaks the silence.

You almost sigh in relief at the praise. Maybe this new position you have found yourself in won’t be so bad.

Millicent’s purring becomes more insistent. She is trying to climb up your leg now.

Hux’s lips suddenly lift up in a microscopic smile, but it is a smile nonetheless. You think you will have a heart attack. You heard that the General always looks as if he ate something sour. He never smiles.

Never.

“It seems like Millicent has taken a liking to you.” He comments softly.

Of course. It had to do with the cat. You have to admit, Millie can be rather pleasant company, and she is well behaved for a cat.

Which is why you don’t understand why she is suddenly acting like this.

You want to reach down again and pet her, but your fingers only twitch visibly against your sides.

Of course Hux notices but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Sir?” You say, unsure.

Hux is still gazing at you intently.

“Yes?” he asks absentminded.

“May I be dismissed?”

You really were tired, both physically and mentally. You think you will even skip the shower and food. You just want to sleep.

The General stays silent for a few more seconds then waves a hand in obvious dismissal, turning around to go back to his work.

You gently dislodge Millicent from your pants’ leg, noticing the slight tears she made in it with her claws. Damn, you will have to sew that up tomorrow. Good thing you have another two sets of the uniform. You still give the little troublemaker a small pat on the head, making sure that Hux doesn’t notice.

Quietly, you exit the General’s personal rooms, never looking back.

 

***

 

The next day you just want to sleep in, but your stomach grumbles at you. Reluctantly, you get up. After a quick shower, you eat yesterday’s supper and today’s breakfast. You know you will need energy and you prefer not to disturb your work with food breaks. The faster you do everything, the faster you can go back to your small room and relax. You are happy you got your own room. Others aren’t so lucky.

For the last few days you have been trying to write a letter to Luke. You want to tell him about all that has happened so far in your life.

It has been a few months since you have last seen him.

There are two problems though. One, you have no idea what to write. And two, you have no idea how to send it to him.

Luke does not have an address to send a letter to. Actually, when you think about it, you have no idea what the place he lives at is even called. It was always just an island to you. Home without a name. The only name you needed to know was Luke’s and your own.

Now you wish you actually thought about this before you left.

With a resigned sigh, you get ready for work.

Today you are responsible for cleaning the mess hall. While you do that, you wonder about Captain Phasma. You will be going to her rooms tomorrow. You have seen her in the corridors sometimes. You have to admit, she stands out among the people on the _Finalizer_ , both with her height and her shiny, chrome armor.

As a clean person you truly appreciate how well taken care of it looks from afar.

But you are also apprehensive. She is said to be one of the most ruthless the First Order has. After all, she is the one in command of the Stormtroopers. You heard people joke about her being the scary ‘Mamma’ of the Order, but if the screams you heard one day from the reeducation room are anything to go by, you don’t think so. You think she is more of a warrior queen really, ready to kill anyone who threatens her kingdom, even her own people.

This also causes a lot of confusion in you. If she is so powerful and has so many at her command, how is she still only a Captain?

Politics are something you will never grasp, especially with your memory loss.

You start humming a melody to yourself as you work. It sounds familiar and you know it, but you don’t remember from where.

It is calming enough to help you fall into the working trance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, we are back on track~

You stand before Captain Phasma’s door. She has not come yet and you start to wonder if something important stopped her. You heard she is always on time just like General Hux. One of your co-workers has once told you that Phasma was even worse about keeping time than Hux, although, when she was late people would sight in relief, while Hux’s absence was met with panic.

You think people should start thinking more about doing their jobs properly instead of gossiping about superiors. This is why that co-worker got fired a week later. At least that’s what you were all told. There wasn’t any proof that he wasn’t simply dealt with in another way.

You are not blind. You do not know if the First Order are the “bad” or the “good” guys, but you can see the things they do. And you have seen some terrible things already.

But what can you do, this is the best paying job you can get in your situation and it’s not like you are contributing to some of the more disturbing stuff around here. Also, your memory loss might have messed up your moral compass and feelings a little.

You finally hear heavy steps coming your way. But when you turn you don’t see Captain Phasma. You almost feel your heart stop when you realize who is heading your way.

Lord Ren himself.

You straighten your back, making sure it is facing the door, so at least you will see what is happening. You pray he doesn’t notice you and just moves on.

Lord Ren passes you and you let out a sigh of relief. But it’s short lived as the dark clad man suddenly stops. He turns his head around, that terrifying helmet of his flashing in the corridor’s light.

You feel a shiver run down your spine when it turns towards you.

Ren suddenly walks towards you and you want to close your eyes in fright, but also, for some reason, you want to see. See what will happen. You are surprised at your strong reaction to him. Something similar happened with the General, only this time, it is much stronger.

You wonder if it has something to do with your past.

Kylo Ren stands in front on you, silent. You are pretty sure he is observing you, with the way his head tilts this way and that.

“Who are you?” He asks in that dark, modified voice.

It is raspy and definitely not his real one. You can hear something much deeper and softer in the back of your head.

You bite your lips nervously and avert your gaze for a moment.

“Y/N, my Lord. I am from sanitation.” You answer softly.

Something in the air shifts then. It’s like some kind of energy, but while before it was making you feel scared, now it’s almost… content? You feel calmer and breathe easily.

“There is something about you…” Starts Ren, but the noise of heavy boots interrupts him.

You look up to see Captain Phasma finally coming your way. For some reason, you feel happy to see her. Probably because you will not have to deal with Lord Ren anymore.

“Sir, may I help you with something?” Asks Phasma in her own, modified voice.

You are starting to get a little sick of all those modifiers. It feels wrong to you.

You feel much better hearing people’s real voices.

“Why would I need anything from you Captain?” Comes Ren’s agitated voice.

While you can’t see the Captain’s face, you are sure she is rolling her eyes right now. It is rather obvious what she meant, after all.

“You are standing in front of my quarters, Sir.” She answers either way, with slight annoyance in her own voice.

You smile to yourself, finding some amusement in this unusual situation. Your superiors are behaving more like children than the fearsome leaders they are. You can’t imagine what it would be like with Hux here.

You are lost in your own thoughts so you almost do not see when Ren starts walking away. But he stops again in front of you.

“We aren’t done yet.” He says and then walks away.

You pale a little at his words. You have done nothing wrong so his interest in you worries you. You also remember that soon you will have to see him either way, because he is next on your cleaning schedule.

“You are the new cleaner?” Comes the Captain's voice suddenly.

You jerk back towards her, nodding your head.

“Yes Sir!”

You call her “Sir,” because this is what everyone else on the ship calls her. You do not know if it is a requirement or something that just happened and stuck. Either way, it seems like a good move, because Captain Phasma nods back at you and then moves to open the door.

Her quarters are so different from the General’s. They both keep a certain order in their rooms, but this is where the similarities end. Hux’s rooms were full of obviously rich stuff. Phasma’s look almost bare compared to them. They have the same layout as the General’s, as far as you can see. But there are only bare necessities there. Instead of a living room full of comfortable furniture, the main room has a single couch pushed next to the wall, with a small table next to it. They look worn out and old, made from some mixed kind of metal and leather. A big part of the room is a sort of small gym, where the Captain probably trains.

What is impressive is the weapon collection the Captain has in the last part of this room. They range from guns to swords, staffs… There is almost any kind of weapon one could imagine. Some of it looks old, some very primitive, while others look like from a high end holovid commercial.

Not that you watch those. You just imagine this is what they would look like.

“I want you to clean this room only. Do not touch the weapons. You may dust them off gently, but do not even think about moving them. After that, you are free to go.” Comes the Captain’s voice.

You nod your head in understanding. It does not look like much, especially with how little there is in this room, but you know that things are often misleading.

So you are not surprised when the Captain leaves and it takes you half of the day to clean this single room.

Who would have thought that gym equipment could get this dirty?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
